


Adventures of TF2: End of the Line

by BloodRose7908



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, McVee, Oh God It's Happening Again, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRose7908/pseuds/BloodRose7908
Summary: The mountains quickly bring winter as the Blu Team plot a plan to get back at the Red. Meanwhile, the Red Team is having a wonderful summer at the canyon. However, (y/n) has a bad feeling in her chest as she realizes that it's been too quiet around here.
Relationships: Demoman (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Engineer (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Family - Relationship, Heavy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Mutual - Relationship, Pyro (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Scout (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Soldier (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Some Romance - Relationship, Spy (Team Fortress 2)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inspired and picked by McVee's video: End of the Line (check it out on Youtube)

The everlasting cold swept up and claimed the voice of the wind as the white spirit coated the land. Its voice ran cold through every living and nonliving thing as nothing was able to stop the glistening force of nature. The blizzard spared no mercy as its harsh winds pierced into the mountain and swept among everything in its path. It was hard to start a spark of light in this weather as the Blu base was bombarded with snow and covered in inches of cold. The weather was surely different from the active base as they tried their best to stay warm inside. It was quiet to say the least, as opposed to the harsh winds and white ashes that fell and swirled throughout the sky, coating even the finest of eye sights. It was not one’s average winter wonderland; hell, it was supposedly summertime, but not for the Blu. It was common for them to withstand the cold months each year in the sheer mountains, yet they would at least desire to stop snowing for once.

To say it was different though as the base begin to spark with life. The teams were scattered around; some would cozy up against the freshly displayed fireplace as some were in the kitchen, indulging in their only warmth in a small cup. It looked like it should be Christmas, but in truth it was as if they were in a typical Christmas film instead. Outside in the harsh winds, Sniper was placed on his outpost to keep on eye. It was still known that there was never a real truce between the two teams, especially in vulnerable times like this. The team made sure of that and deployed some of their team members as the watchdog. However, even the cold claimed the warmth of them as Sniper was kept at the outpost for any Reds. Sadly, he endured the force of nature as his once warm body was covered halfway with snow. The feeling was lost as his teeth chattered and his body was almost frozen solid. The weather was so evil that even the liquid that ran down his nose was frozen. He tried to snuggle in what little warmth he had, but to no avail.

A pair of footsteps could be heard, leaving imprints of notice on the ground behind Sniper as he endured the harsh winter. The footsteps stopped right behind him as a heated cup was placed in front of him in the snow. To think that his teammate would at least help him in his inconvenient situation; but the footsteps began to retreat and disappear into the weather to never be heard from again. Sniper could feel his fingers try to move, but it was so cold that it would only twitch slightly. One could say that the world did him dirty as he was taunted by the only warmth that would go away soon if kept in the snow much longer. He hoped that another one of his teammates would come get him later so he could find out which one of his teammates did it.

A railroad stretched through the base as the tracks froze for a moment. The hard and cold metal traveled out and disappeared within the blizzard and the fog that swelled up. The Blu Engineer hugged his bundled-up body as he gripped his puffy sleeves as the wind harshly blew against his face. He pulled his hat down and snuggled back into his turtleneck, grasping the binoculars in his hands. Another teammate came up to him, snatching his object away. The Blu Soldier grabbed and looked at the binoculars, lifting it to his face and peeking at a particular place across the land of the snow.

In contrast, the Red base was experiencing a different kind of weather: hot, sunny, and just right. Instead of snow, there was red dust and sunshine as the Reds enjoyed their summer in the canyon. They were enjoying their days as Pyro played in his little kitty pool, considering they couldn’t afford a big one for the team (the Administrator felt no need to put a pool there for the summer months, so Sniper thought he could go to the store and buy a small pool at least). Pyro played with a lighter and looked in awe through his snorkel mask, unaware of the feeling that he was being watched from afar. The binoculars moved to the left as they landed on the two known power figures as Medic and Heavy were busy with their weapons practicing aiming and shooting at bottles. Medic was seen taking an aim and pulling the trigger, the shell penetrating the bottle and shattering it on the spot. However, Heavy took a shot with his gun and sadly hit the Demoman who was happening to be laying on a pile of wood with a bottle resting on his back. The unfortunate shot left the doctor shaking his head at his partner and snatching the gun away.

The Blu Soldier removed the binoculars and gave it back to the Engineer, seeming pleased with his observations. Without saying a word (even if he did, it was hard to hear from the harsh sound of the wind), he walked back to the base as Engineer followed behind him. They sought the warmth of the base as they entered the planning room. Papers were everywhere, scattering across the table that was being covered in red marked papers, crates were stacked and rested on the sides as Engineer grabbed a rolled-up paper and stretched it out for both of them to see. Soldier looked at the written words and drawings on the page, showing a small map of two bases and a railroad track. Engineer looked at Soldier and glanced at him.

“Chief, ah don’t see how the plan’s gon’ work out here in this weather,” he said as he rubbed his hands for warmth. Soldier raised his stick, making Engineer flinch back and partly cover his face. Instead, Soldier placed it down on the map, resting the tip on their base. “Look here, soldier,” he said. “That train is rigged with bombs and other things as a gift. The moment we let that train out, it’s going to pass through our territory and go to the canyon where the Reds are. Then, the moment its hits their base, those bombs are going to go off and make a hell of an explosion to warm em’ up.” He explained as he guided the stick along the map. Engineer gave a small nod as he walked away from the table and moved toward a balcony with Soldier following.

Below them was a train station with multiple carts attached together. They were partially safe from the blizzard, but the room was still a bit cold to their liking. The rest of the teammates attended the cargo, some even painting it. “We are ready,” Soldier said as he walked away, leaving Engineer to stand there by himself. Soldier walked down to the loading bay as he walked between cargos and opened one. He checked the box to make sure the bombs were ready, closing the door as he confirmed it. He walked past Heavy who was painting profanities and spray-painting words that were ready to be directed toward the Reds. Soldier gave him a small pat on the back to signify his work. He walked over to Pyro, who was working on the cart next to him. He glanced up at his cargo and felt unamused of the work he did. Pyro seemed to not have a problem showing off his artwork as he finished the last of it and presented it with open arms, proud to show the effort he placed in his part of the plan. His cart was decorated with typical sunshine and rainbows as a poorly drawn unicorn was seem prancing around with hearts and stars. Soldier clenched his fist and glared at Pyro, making him squirm and nervously place his arms down. As he finished, Pyro placed the last of the cargo on the train, locking it on and ensuring it was prepared. He ran to Heavy and gave a muffled voice with a high five to say in his own way that the train was ready. Heavy gave a small huff and walked straight past Pyro, leaving him alone.

The bitter breeze swept through the line as Soldier stomped through the snow that grasped his boots and almost tugged him down. The wind slapped against his face as he blew a whistle to signal that the plan was to begin now.

The sound of a switch was heard as the train flashed to life, its light emitting through the cold blizzard and into the wilderness before it. The engine roared like a lion in the mountains as heavy body began to move forward as it moved slowly little by little. The Blu Demoman grabbed the red explosives as he lit it and placed it in the front of the train. He walked off before jumping down from the head and landing on the ground, looking back to see bright ember suddenly emitting from the head of the train. The flames ate at the controls as they consumed the front, leaving behind a trail of smoke as the train began to pick up speed. He turned and gave Soldier the thumbs up as he smirked, rolling up a cigar and walking back into the haven of warmth.


	2. Too Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than having summer at the Red base? No work, no missions, and no payload pushing for now, or maybe there is something going on? (y/n) seems to have trouble enjoying her break as she feels that there's something going on.

“WOOOOO!” The sound of muffled laughter filled the air as the sun’s rays beat down on the red sand of the canyon. It was amazing how summer felt in Arizona as the team bathed in the basking sun and had the time of their lives. The little flamer was still having fun in the little kitty pool provided while Soldier walked around in his own time. The Russian bear and the German doctor walked back inside after their shooting practice to turn their mind occupied with someone else. On one of the rooftops, one could find a young lady laying down on a towel that was draped across the heating metal of the roof as she took in the sun’s glory of heat and settled herself down. A little radio was playing in the background as tunes of summer and tropics came to life. She sighed as she sucked in the warmth that she was happy to have while she listened to the music and small voices from her other teammates.

She did not know what to say, except that this was it. She was quite glad that they finally get a break for the summer, considering it has been a long month of fighting, contesting control points, and moving payloads. (y/n) was finally at peace as she enjoyed the summer days and listened to the conversations below the building. She waited for a while before she turned herself over, feeling the heat caress her back and the back of her neck, sighing in content. It was times like these that made her realized how grateful she was to take up the job for mercenaries. She never really had time to enjoy the sounds of nature or even a vacation since she always had to worry for assassins, her father, and other bounty hunters after her for the price on her head. She felt a bit bad for not experiencing these things earlier in her life, but that is just the way it is, doing whatever you can to survive. Yet, it all paid off at the end as she laid there, relaxing on the roof, and taking a break from everything.

Suddenly, the radio stopped playing music and started to create a static sound that began to hurt her ears. (y/n) quickly sat up in annoyance at the sound as she tried turning the knob again to get her luxurious music back. As the static began to fade, she could hear the music coming again until the atmosphere was filled with the tunes of content. (y/n) gave a small smile of satisfaction as she slowly laid back down and continued her natural tanning. However, a small feeling began to bubble up in her chest as she continued to enjoy the sun. Her face slightly scrunched up as she tried to brush it off and adjust her laying position; but the feeling continued to ache in her chest. The feeling in her chest continued to pester and interfere with her luxury time as she sat up and looked around.

To say, (y/n) always trusted her instincts; it was the only thing that kept her alive throughout her life. Her instincts saved her life so many times that if it were a person, she would probably give it a noble prize and call it her best friend. Yet, as she looked around, it seemed that everything was normal, to say the least. (y/n) spotted Pyro playing in his kitty pool as the water splashed around, she spotted a window and saw Medic and Heavy inside talking to each other as Demoman continued to lay on the logs mumbling with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. She scanned more as she tried looking for anything out of the ordinary. (y/n) spotted Engineer whistling as he walked out of one of the buildings, carrying his wrench and swaying from side to side. She eyed him for a moment as he continued to do his own thing. After confirming that he was safe, she turned her attention to Soldier who was smoking a cigar and leaning against a side of a wall, probably upset about the weather.

It was at that moment that she noticed that Spy was nowhere to be found. (y/n) scanned the area one more time before she decided to roll up her blanket and pack her radio up. She stood up and begin to walk down the roof, jumping to another low one adjacent to it. She began to climb down a ladder and then jump to the ground, landing with a soft thud as she started walking towards Soldier. The one event that she remembers before going up to enjoy her tanning was Spy talking to Soldier at breakfast about something he had to do, though she wasn’t paying much attention to hear what it was that he was planning on doing.

Soldier let out a small puff as he fiddled with the cigar that was laying against his fingers. It was one of these days where he was his “not-so-stupid” self and was quite docile. It amazed the team at how Soldier could be hardheaded one day and then the next day he’s docile when he’s alone and doing his own thing. He spotted (y/n) striding towards him as he stopped leaning against the wall and turned his attention towards her.

“Alright rookie, what is it that you want?” He asked in a gruff voice. “I’m not a rookie anymore and you know that,” she said with a huff. “I’m an expert now,” she said. Soldier gave a small ‘hm’ before putting his cigar back into his mouth. “Listen here sister, you are no expert until I say you are. I am a soldier who’s reached perfection!” (y/n) rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah sure. Anyway, have you seen Spy? I haven’t been able to see him around.” Soldier rubbed his chin in thought, though he never really thinks about anything. “I reckon that invisible coward said that he had something to do in the morning...” “Do you remember exactly what he said?” Soldier gave a shrug and turned away. “Why should I remember what the rat said?” (y/n) sighed as she realized that he was not much help. She started walking away and leave Soldier in his own time. The only times Spy would leave is when he is enjoying his own time or when he is sneaking around doing something else.

(y/n) decided that Spy probably had to do something, but he would usually talk to her before he left. So, she decided to phone in Scout, who was with Sniper in the mountains. To make sure the Blu wasn’t up to any shenanigans, the team would send out two members to camp up one of Sniper’s nest in the mountains. Usually, (y/n) and Sniper went together up in the nest so he could show her how to shoot or be on the lookout, but this week it was Scout’s turn to go with Sniper, though he wasn’t too happy about that. He didn’t really like the cold since he lacked the mass to keep him warm. So, (y/n) walked back inside the base and found grabbed the phone on the wall, dialing the number to the nest.

…

The winter storm hit against the sturdy wood of the red lookout as snow built up on the roofs, weighing it down. The sound of creaking wood filled the room as a small lamp lit up the dark shadows. The Australian man was busy looking out his scope as his attention turned towards the horizon and the ground. Meanwhile, the sound of a ball being thrown against the wall as Scout lazily sat against a crate while he warmed himself up against the light. Boredom etched along his face as he tried to keep himself busy. Being in the mountains wasn’t exactly what he had planned to do this summer, but since (y/n) was always filling out the role as a partner for Sniper, she thought it would be best for Scout to take over for a week so she could finally get a break. Like always, Scout objected and refused to go with Sniper; he wanted to spend his summer playing ball and drinking more soda, but (y/n) wasn’t having it this time. So, he sucked it up and followed along as he sat and mindlessly played with his signature ball.

The howling of the wind died for a moment as the sound of a phone ringing interrupted the mood of the atmosphere. Scout stood up and popped his back, walking over to the phone and picking it up.

“Yeah, uh, Scout here,” he said. “Scout, it’s (y/n).” “Hey toots, what’s up?” “Well, aside from enjoying the hot summer here, I was wondering if there was anything going on up there.” Scout blew a raspberry. “Gee (y/n), there’s nothin’ to do ‘round ‘ere. God, I’m probably gonna freeze my ass to death if I stay anotha’ day ‘ere!” “Well, welcome to my schedule,” (y/n) said in a sarcastic tone. “Anyway, she continued, “have you seen Spy around, he disappeared today.” Scout placed his free hand under his armpit to keep himself warm. “Nah, haven’t heard from him this mornin’.” “Oh,” said (y/n). “Well other than Spy, I just had to ask one more thing.” “Sure, go ahead toots.” “Is there anything going on up there, like… any bad thing happening or anything suspicious?” Scout rolled his eyes. “Man, the only thing goin’ on ‘ere is snow, more snow, winter, even more snow, chills, and nothin’ to do ‘ere.” (y/n) sighed. “Shouldn’t you be on the lookout?” “Well, Sniper’s watchin’ for now. Hell, I can’t even stand there without freezin’ my ass.” “Well, alright then. I’ll be going to enjoy the,” she said in a teasing voice, “warm summer air and the hot sun while I continue my tan.” “Oh, screw you,” Scout said as he got annoyed with how much he was missing the warmth. “You wish player,” she said. Scout sputtered and went wide eye. Before he could say anything back, she gave a small ‘bye’ before hanging up.

Scout placed the phone back in his place as he sighed and retreated to his place, returning to the same thing he was doing. Sniper returned from his lookout as he looked over at Scout. “Oi, when are you gonna stop foolin’ around and help me out?” Scout rolled his eyes. “What is there to do, there’s nothin’ goin’ on ‘ere.” Sniper gave a small growl as he grabbed his drink, the cup engraved with the ‘#1 Sniper’ imprinted on it. It was a gift (y/n) gave to him last Christmas and he was glad since his last cup was chipped. He could not really express the joy he had when he saw the mug and the smile that she gave him. The team never really celebrated Christmas, since they were mostly killing Blu team and going on missions for the Administrator. However, (y/n) had the idea that they should start celebrating Christmas because that is what “friends and family” do. The last time he celebrated Christmas was when he was young and with his parents back at home.

He took a sip as the hot liquid slid down his throat, giving him a sigh and putting him at ease from the cold winter. Sniper placed his mug down and returned to his station, embracing the cold with open arms. He looked out again through the bitter cold as the sun gleamed through the snow for a moment and welcomed him.

…

(y/n) sighed as she hung up the phone, the feeling in her chest was increasing ever so slightly the more she dwelled with her thoughts. Now that she thought about it, the day was actually… quiet. It was not the type of quiet one would experience in a room alone or when sleeping at night; it was the type of quiet of when one’s worries wash away and can enjoy the world stress-free, and it was one that (y/n) was not used to having ever since she was hired as a mercenary. She slowly walked back out as the sun smiled upon her and greeted her with its rays. As much as she wanted to enjoy nature’s gift, she kept her eyes open for anything going on and hoping that her instincts were right. Lucky for her, she was in for a treat.


	3. Plan in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) and the team are running out of time as their doom is set on a ticking

The buzzing snow flitters down from the heavens and litters the ground in kisses, laying gently on the face of the bushman and caressing his cold skin. He sighs as he lines his eyes with the glass and enjoys the absence of voices. He was always used to silence, as he is always sitting up in his own nest to keep an eye out for anything. Throughout his childhood, he was always by himself and teaching himself how to hunt and shoot. He always felt independent and did not really need anyone because if he could handle by himself, then there was no use for having another person there. However, he was surprised when he agreed to teach (y/n) how to handle the rifle and snipe. He did not see himself as a teacher, he was only able to teach himself; but she seemed to insist and was even glad to come along with him to the cold nest. Sure, it annoyed him in the beginning because it would mean that he would have to keep an eye on her if anything were to happen, but just a small side of himself was glad to have someone up in the nest with him just for company sake. Though, that does not mean that he liked it, he just enjoyed the presence. It was not just because he was a bad person, it was because he was used to being one of the lone people in the group, well, more like the quiet type if comparing him to Spy.

Yet, (y/n) seemed to like going with him to the nest and learning. From then on, he was used to her coming along whenever she wanted to until the day the enemy Spy caught him by surprise and left him with a horrible injury. From that day on, the team thought it was best if Sniper went with another person (said person being (y/n)). (y/n) decided to volunteer on the days that he would go to watch with him and to learn whenever the days were long and boring. He was quite surprised when she started to catch on quickly, hitting targets one by one from rabbits to small birds. From then on, he started to genuinely enjoy the company of he, especially since she did not really talk much in the beginning. In fact, she was quiet whenever she was around him, and would only talk when he would ask her simple questions. As time grew on, she would start to open herself to him after talking for a while and finding out he was a simple man with a quiet personality (unless he bragged about a kill on the field).

“Ughhhh, I’m so bored!” Sniper sighed as he adjusted his scope. He did not understand why the talker of the team had to go with him if he was going to complain the whole time. It was moments like these that made him appreciate the times that (y/n) came with him instead of Scout. He knew that the moment he came along, the Boston runner was going to whine about the cold weather and sit inside for the most part (though he was at least grateful for him staying inside).

Sniper placed his scope down and walked back inside to find Scout still playing with his ball. “What are we supposed to do ‘ere anyway,” he says as he throws his ball. “It’s empty and cold and…” he babbles on. He scowled at the boy; it would have been better to just come by himself if the player were going to be useless. He looked away and walked over to the table and set his rifle down, feeling the weight off his hands.

It was strange how it started; the moment he dropped his rifle down, the cup started shaking. For a moment he thought it was from his rifle, but then the whole table started to shake. The wood started creaking from the force as some dust started to fall from the ceiling. “Woah, what the hell?” Scout stops playing and listens to the sound. Sniper noticed something was wrong and ran out the nest. Scout poked his head out from his resting place and ran with him.   
“Hey, wait up!” The cold hit them once again as they hurry down the stairs and land on the snowy blanket, standing next to the railroad tracks on the side. Sniper stared at the tunnel as his mouth twitched, glaring into the dark abyss of the train tunnel. Scout looked behind him and tried to see through the dark as the rumbling grew stronger. They could see a small flash of light appearing from the tunnel, illuminating it just a bit.

They were greeted by fire bursting through the tunnel as the train rolled past them, leaving behind a trail of black smoke from the eating embers. The dying train zoomed past the two bystanders, cutting through the white flakes drifting in a hurry as it neared towards its desired destination. Scout watched it as it moved past them, the cart continuously going for on and on. “Isn’t that thing goin’ to our uh… base?” Sniper slowly looked up and faced him. “No Scout, it’s going to yer mum’s house.” He smacked Scout across the head. “Of course, that flamin’ piker’s going to our base!” Scout rubbed his head. “Ow, what the hell?” Sniper turned and stomped through the snow as he ran to his van with Scout following behind him. “We gotta stop that train!” Sniper started the van. “Mate, ya think we’re gonna stand around?” Scout rolled his eyes as the van started and tracked into the white gripping snow.

…

The king and queen stood proudly next to each other, hovering over their delicate and honorable servants. The knight stands tall next to the tower, facing their opponents in battle. Their rival king stands on the other side of the battlefield as they glare at each other across the land. They wait patiently and with an anxious feeling, waiting for the first move to strike. The king heaves as the bishop heaves first…

Heavy moves the black bishop into the white pond, knocking it down from its square and landing on the checkered floor. “Ha!” Heavy exclaims as he claims his stake as he looks at the white piece toppled over. He feels proud of himself and feels undefeatable. However, his pride wavers when he looks up at Medic, who seems to give him a glare with a side of a twitch. Heavy did not understand the game of chess, as it was usually for Medic who seemed to call himself the “intellectual” in chess. It was funny watching Heavy play the complex game of strategy and planning as Medic waits impatiently for his trusted partner to make the move. Though, Medic was like Roulette; you are either safe or you take the bullet. In this case, Medic was losing his patience as Heavy was not catching up on the concept of chess. They have been playing for the past hour and the game was still stuck on two white ponds out on the board and one black bishop. It is obvious to say that Medic was tired as he glared at Heavy for his “not-so-victorious” move.

The sun was beginning to lower to the horizon as the once bright sky was now turning into colors on a palette. The sun poured a yawn as it covered the sky in beautiful colors of pink and shades of blue, showing its colors one by one as each minute past. Soldier grumbled as he tossed his used cigar down on the ground and stomped it out. He stared out at the tracks that stretched towards the snowy mountain of ice. (y/n) was found sharpening her knife as she sat on a log next to the drunk man, who was sitting up and drinking another distilled drink. (y/n) sighed as she gazed at the horizon in thought. A while ago, she called to check up on Scout and Sniper, only to have the line go straight to voicemail. She felt the feeling in her gut grow stronger as she called twice but received the same response. She had a feeling that something happened to Scout and Sniper and decided to talk to Engineer about it; but he just shrugged and brushed her off saying that they were probably busy with something. Now, she sat on a log wondering if she should have left to go check on them. “But if something did happen to them, I wouldn’t be able to get to them on time,” she thought. The only transport that they had so far was Sniper’s van, which was of course with Sniper and Scout in the mountains.

Right on que, the dashing rogue appears before the group. (y/n) picks up on his sound and glances up. “Spy, you’re back!” She began to smile and ask about his whereabouts, but she stopped as he looked at her with a grim look. A lighted cigarette was between his lips as he took a long drag with his hand. He did not say anything as he raises his other hand that had a yellow folder and hands it out in front of them. “What is this maggot,” Soldier asks as he grabs the folder. Spy fixes his suit and holds his cigarette. “I have been snooping around the Blu base,” he said with a grim voice. (y/n) looked at him. “So, that’s where you went.” Spy said, “Apologies for leaving so soon, but we may all be in danger at the moment.” (y/n) felt her stomach clench. “Oh god,” she murmured. “And what seems to be the problem?” Soldier opened the folder and was greeted with pictures and schematics. (y/n) walked over and peered over his shoulder to get a look.

A picture of their base appeared in the front with a line in front of it. The words that radiated off the picture were painted in red. The ink steeped into the photo that signified their target: the end of the line. The red arrow of death was pointing to the cause of it; barrels holding lighter fluids that were stacked near the end of the track. (y/n) reached over and lifted the paper behind it to see a photo of train tracks. “Let me take a look at this,” she said as she took the folder from Soldier’s hand. She scanned it and looked behind it to see the tracks with a blue train on it. She glanced at the other plans and realized that the train was laced with multiple bombs and other types of cargo. (y/n) looked behind her to see the “end of the line” as she peered at the end of the tracks that led to their doom. “Oh god,” she said as she glanced at the mountains. “Spy, how much time do we have left until this train comes?” Spy sighed as he put out his cigarette. “I should have come here sooner, but I was a little caught up.” He looked at his watch. “Mademoiselle, we have at least 10 minutes until the train arrives.” (y/n) quickly turned. “Soldier, get everyone together now. There has to be at least some way to stop this thing.” Soldier gave a salute and ran to grab the flare gun off the wall and fired it to alert everyone.

Medic was getting upset with Heavy as he placed a rookie across the piece as it took out his queen. “Argh..” He placed his head in his hands. “Nein, you are doing this wrong!” Heavy heaved in defeat as he slowly placed the piece back in its place. “Come on Heavy, it’s not that hard!” He combed his hair back in frustration. “I don’t understand how someone can be so… so blöd!” “Doctor, I do not understand game. I am sorry.” Medic groans as he rubs his head until he sees the flare gun. He gets up as he looks out the window with Heavy looking out. “Something must have happened,” Medic says as he heads out. Heavy gets up and follows him as they both make their way to the center of the base. Spy and (y/n) are standing next to a small cabin near the railroad as they see the duo approach.

“We saw the flare,” said Medic. “What is going on?” (y/n) said, “Well for one, we’re all in danger at the moment.” Medic glanced a look at Spy, who lit another cigarette. “It seems we have bombs coming our way as we speak. It seems that the Blu have sent a train filled with them at full speed.” Heavy clenched his fists together and threw his hands up in the air. “Ahhh, I will kill all Blu!” “Verdammt,” Medic muttered. “There has to be some way to stop the train,” (y/n) thought. “What if we disconnected the tracks?” Medic proposed. “Sure, and you think we can do that in less than 10 minutes?” Spy grumbled under his breath. (y/n) turned to him. “And you have any better ideas?” Spy shrugged as he blew out some smoke. “We’re going to lose our whole base and ourselves!”

(y/n) walked inside to look at a map of the mountains and the bases. “The only ones that are close to the train is Scout and Sniper, and god knows what they’re doing,” she said as she scanned the map. Spy stood next to her. “Ami, I’m sure that they are fine. They should have saw the train and are probably handling it.” (y/n) turned to him. “We’re talking about Scout here, Spy.” Spy sighed. “Right, we are depending on a blabber mouth to save us all at this moment.” “Probably can talk the train to death.” She sighed as she turned to the map. Soldier thought for a moment. “I have an idea!” He shouts. The team looks at him. “Well, give us your idea.” Says Medic. “We could throw a bomb to stop the train.” (y/n) smacked her face. “Sure Soldier, and we could also detonate all the other bombs that are on the train.” “Right! Wait, no,” Soldier thought again. “Frau, this train is coming here fast. I cannot think of how we can stop the train with anything else.” Heavy stood in the back as he listened to the team. “The thing that I’m worried about is how many bombs there are. Even if we did stop the train, those bombs must at least be on some sort of timer, right?” “I would have stayed longer to find more, but I was caught before I could grab the last of them.” Spy said. (y/n) sighed in frustration. “We’re definitely screwed…”


	4. Chase and Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase is on as Scout and Sniper try to catch the train before it's too late. Tension starts to grow amongst the rest of the team as time starts to run out for any ideas, causing stress between friendships.

The big engine blasts through the blizzard it hurries further down the snowy mountain. The sound of the locomotive seems endless as it travels endlessly through the snow. The sun sets as the sky turns into a drastic pink peeking through the mountains. Trailing behind the long engine is the figure of a van chasing down the hill as it moves along the snow trail next to the tracks, the sound of tires tracking the snow.

Sniper moves the wheel as he tries to keep his van balanced. “Can’t this thing go any faster?!” Scout complains as he looks at the train. “Mate, give me a chance.” Sniper steps on the acceleration harder, making the van pick up speed as the slope goes downhill, the tail of the train in view as they move closer. Sniper focuses as he continues driving the van while Scout looks out. “Boy, see if ya can try to get on that train.” “Don’t have to tell me twice,” Scout says as he unbuckles his seatbelt and lowers the window. He starts to climb out as he grips on the roof of the van. “Woah, careful there!” Sniper says as he loses some focus off the road. He quickly looks forward and steers quickly to put the van back in place. Meanwhile, Scout places his foot on the side mirror and climbs up the roof. “Scout be-” The boy breaks off the mirror as he gets to the top of the van. “Ahhh bloody hell mate,” he says with a look of disappointment. “Sorry Sniper,” Scout says as he clutches to the van and stares at the train. The snow hits his face as he peers into the wind and spots a yellow sign: Rockslide Area. “Oh no,” he says. “What mate, what is it?” Sniper asks as he steers the van to the right sharply, causing Scout to grip harder on the side.

As the train passes the sturdy mountain, boulders and rocks of all sizes began to fall from the mountain, crashing into the snow. One boulder came down near the van as Sniper steers the van to the left, throwing Scout off balance as he loses his grip and falls on top of the van, rolling on the top as he tries to grab the top. He rolls until he feels a pole and grabs the ladder of the van with his free hand, his body hanging off the side as his hat comes off and flies away with the wind. “Oh god!!” He gets a grip on the ladder as he starts to climb and rest his body on the roof. “You alright mate?!” Sniper yells from the window. “Jesus Christ ya shoulda warn me next time, I almost died!” Sniper looked back on the road and saw a large rock in the way. He gripped the steering wheel and swerved left on a small cliff. The van jumped as it hit the ground again as Scout held his ground from the force of impact. He squatted on the roof as the car continued to rush through the snow, kicking up white flakes as snow hit Scout’s face. The train continued to run along the cold tracks as it picked up speed from the slanted pathway. The van was beginning to fall behind as Scout balanced on top of the van. “Sniper, get me closer!” Sniper moved a bit but moved back to dodge a tree. Scout wobbled a bit before regaining posture as he measured the distance from the speeding train. He moved closer to the edge of the truck, glancing at the front to see any other obstacles before he made his decision. “Alright Sniper, I’m gonna try an’ stop that thing.” Sniper continued to focus as he glanced behind him to make sure Scout would make it.

Scout looked back and forth through the telephone poles that traveled with the wires hanging down. Finally, Scout placed his foot back and kicked as he pushed himself forward and jumped. He rolled onto the train as he stood up and caught himself before he could crash into the mountain that hugged the train. “Woah, Jesus!” He blew a sigh of relief that he glanced at the front of the train. A hanging train light was hovering over the train, changing colors of red and yellow. “Oh, come on,” Scout mumbled as he was closer to the hanging contraption. He ran and slid underneath and dodged it, falling in between the cargo. However, he landed on the cable holding it together too hard, causing it to detach as the last of the wire snapped. He quickly leaped forward and hugged the ladder in front of him as the cargo behind him started to slow down and leave the back of the train. The last cargo began to drift off as Scout began to climb the cold metal. “Oh god, it’s freezin’ up here.” He quickly climbed as he stood on top of the train as it began to pass through the bridge. The snow hit his face harder as the train moved and cut through the snow. Scout looked up and saw a small red barn near the edge of the cliff. He turned to see Sniper still driving the van at full speed. “Sniper, stop the car!”

Sniper, who was paying attention to Scout, looked up and gasped as he neared the barn. He quickly stepped on the brake, lurching his body forward against the seatbelt. The van skidded across the wet snow as it rocked side to side from the force. The van hit a cliff as it leaped high in the air and came crashing onto the ground, causing a wheel to detach from it. “Oh hell!” Sniper steered to gain control of the van as the force of the van hit the side of the barn, traveling inside. Sniper was shielded from the cold for a moment until the van came out the other end of the barn, falling near the cliff. It came to an abrupt stop as half of it hanged off the cold cliff, balancing from life and death. Sniper held his breath as his hands gripped the wheel, slowly turning white from the sight of at least 500 feet from the ground below, the snow making it worse. Scout watched from afar on the train as he dodged the metal rod from the bridge. “Oh god, Sniper!” He yelled as he was swiftly taken with the train, disappearing into the blinding snow. Sniper leaned his head back as he caught his breath. He heaved a few times before he sighed, thinking he was safe.

As he leaned his head forward, the van jolted as it began to lean toward the depths of the mountain. “No!” Sniper quickly held up the ceiling of the van and quickly crawled out of his seat to balance the van out. Before the van could fall, the back of it was caught by the wooden fence, latching onto the rear. Sniper let out a small sigh as he glanced at the bottom of the mountain, gulping at the unforgiving sight. A bird flew out of nowhere and landed on the front of the van, making it move a little. Sniper gasped and quickly held his place, looking around to make sure the van was not moving. His vision caught the last blue cargo that was left behind as it continued to move across the bridge. The clueless bird gave multiple head tilts as it cleaned its feathers. Then, it slowly turned its head at Sniper, looking at him with black and dull eyes. His lower lip shook, believing that the bird was toying with his faith as he gave a small nervous smile. “Hey, mate…”

…

“Zhere must be anozher way!” Medic slammed his hand against the table, making it rattle as the pencil fell off. Heavy stood next to him with his arms crossed as they glanced at Spy. Spy shook his head and sighed. “I’m afraid we do not have enough time to do anything, it is done.” He put his last cigarette out as (y/n) stood on the side of the table, clenching her fists. Medic growled as he stood up, his fists curled at his sides. “Spy, you’re sure there’s no other way?” (y/n) asked with hesitation. “Non, I suppose this is what it comes to,” he said as he checked the time. Medic looked to the side as his eyebrows furrowed. “It iz okay, doctor,” Heavy said in reassurance as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Medic quickly waved his hand and slapped his arm away. “Enough you Dummkopf!” “Medic,” (y/n) said with a glare. “Don’t do that to him.” “Oh hush, don’t tell me vhat to do you frau!” (y/n) took a step back as she tried to calm him down. “Look, I know this is a lot, but please try being reasonable Medic.” Spy quickly came to her side and placed himself slightly in front of her. “Doctor, it would be wise if you placed your anger somewhere else instead of your teammates.” (y/n) glanced at Heavy and saw his eyes filled with hurt. He started to turn away and leave the room with his head down. She slowly pushed Spy to the side and brushed past Medic. She stopped to the side of him and turned her head to the side. “If we are going to die,” she said in a low voice, “the least you can do is treat us with kindness.” She quickly followed Heavy as he left the cabin.

“Hey,” she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “You okay big guy?” Heavy sighed as he glanced out at the railroad. “Doctor is not happy,” he said. “It’s okay Heavy, he truly means well. It’s pretty stressful,” she said in reassurance. Heavy shook his head as he looked at her. “It is my fault that he is this way.” (y/n) shook her head. “No Heavy, please don’t put the blame on yourself.” Heavy sighed as he placed a grip on the wooden pillar and looked out. (y/n) sighed as wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small hug. “We’ll think of something, it’s going to be okay.” Heavy looked down and wrapped one arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. “Don’t worry big man,” she said as he let go and started to head back inside as Medic began to talk with Spy again.

“Zhis is ridiculous!” Medic yelled as Spy crossed his arms. (y/n) walked around the table and stood next to Spy as Medic kept shaking his head and pacing around the room. “Unless we had some sort of miracle, nothing is going to stop this train.” (y/n) said as she tapped her foot, feeling anxious. Spy glanced down at her foot as he sensed her nervousness. “I am sorry Mademoiselle, I have tried thinking of every way, but now I see that the outcome was not in doubt.” (y/n) lowered her eyes. “We can’t give up yet, there’s still some time. In the meantime, I suppose you planned out your last wish?” Spy looked at her and gave a small smirk. “Of course,” he said. He slowly reached his arm out and softly grabbed her hand. She paused for a moment as she turned her head and watched him closely. He slowly brought up her hand to his lips and planted a soft and delicate kiss on the top of her hand. She rolled her eyes, but slowly turned away to hide her face. “Tch, are you trying to impress me or something?” Spy gave a low chuckle as he continued to grip her hand. “Non, just trying something.” He slowly let go of her hand as he returned to his neutral position. (y/n) looked out the window, watching Heavy as he leaned against the pillar and then at the sky. “There is no other way...” She thought as the birds flew across the horizon, the sun grazing them with its arms as the sky paints with pink and dances with purple.

(y/n) turned around and said, “Tell everyone to evacuate the base. We can run a few miles out away from the blast radius at least.” She quickly grabbed a mic and ran out. She turned it on and quickly shouted into the mic. “Attention all red mercenaries, please gather the stuff and evacuate!” Demoman slowly sat up as he turned to the sound of the voice. “Err… uh…” He gave a long burp before slowly getting up and trudging to his belongings. Pyro, who was playing peacefully in the kitty pool, turning to look at (y/n). “Sorry Pyro, we have to go.” She said as she gave him a hand. Pyro looked down as he said something in his muffled voice, slowly getting up and out the pool. (y/n) glanced at the tracks as she felt the time tick by, awaiting the arrival of their doom.


	5. Too Little Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout has a hard time trying to stop the train in some way. It was clear to him that there was some sort of bomb on the train. As he goes to search, (y/n) and the others begin to pack their things and move out, saying goodbye to their beloved base.

Scout ducks his head, bracing himself against the cart as the train zooms through the dark abyss of another tunnel. “Aw crap, I can’t believe I lost Sniper,” he thought as he felt the coldness of the metal against his skin. He lifts his head a bit as he sees the light coming at the end of the tunnel. He closes his eyes as the light pours out as the train exits the tunnel. He opens his eyes to be greeted with cool weather as the harshness of the blizzard disappeared. The trees show their true colors as the green branches greet them with a wave of the train as it continues down its path. Scout stands up as he realizes that the train has made it to the ground level and inching closer to the base. The signs “Red Mann Co.” show up on the side, greeting death with a warm welcome and allowing him to freely pass the border. “Oh geez, I’m runnin’ out of time,” Scout said as he quickly ran and jumped to another cart. He continued to run until he saw another cart and jumped down into the hole between the cargo. He landed on a small platform and turned to open the cargo box. “There must be a bomb here or somethin’,” he said as he peered into the cart.

He was greeted by the sight of yellow as black and beady eyes looked at him. Tons of rubber ducks were stacked among each other, disappearing into the darkness of the cart. “Who the hell sends rubber ducks for a warm welcome?” He quickly closed the cargo and sighed. “This is gonna take a long time, isn’t it?” He sighed as he leaned against the cart. Then, he quickly started climbing up and running to the other cargo box, jumping down on another small platform between the cargo.

A sour smell reached his nostril as the air smelled of a certain odor. Scout sniffed as he followed the scent. “Is that… paint?” He gripped the cargo as he leaned to the side to see a message written in red. The letters contrasted with the blue cargo box as it covered the entire thing. “Hey Red… Go die… yours… oh what the hell.” Scout rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure this train shows that they definitely don’t like us already. Whatever, those suckers are gonna fail once I save the day.” He smirked as he opened the cargo box. He blew a whistle. “Hello there,” he said as the blue object came into view. The bomb glistened in the light as he peered. He quickly ran to it and tried to pry open the front. The metal panel came off as he saw a keyhole with a tight lock. “Great,” he said. “How the hell am I gonna open this…” he trailed off as he saw a carpet beneath him. The words “go away” were spelled on the top of the carpet. He grabbed the corner and peeled it away, revealing a key.

“What kind of moron puts a key here?” Scout grabs it and quickly inserts the key into the hole, turning it. The metal latch begins to open, only revealing another metal latch behind it, which opens as well. Scout stares intently as he waits for the bomb to open. The doors continued to open slowly one by one, causing him to groan. “This is gonna take forever,” he grumbled as he tapped his knee and sighed.

A minute later, the doors came to an end as two buttons appeared on the panel. “Disarm bomb?” The words appeared as the red and green button both had the words written “yes”. “Oh my god,” Scout gripped his head as he glanced at both the buttons. “Gr..” He looked back and forth between the two. He could not decide which one he should press. “The red… no wait… the green…” He started to sweat as he almost pressed the red button. “Good lord, screw this!” He quickly pressed the green button and quickly retracted his hand as the doors began to close the bomb. Suddenly, a green light appeared, signaling the deactivation of the bomb. Scout sighed in relief. “Woo-hoo, yeah! Scout saves the day as always. Man, ain’t everyone gonna thank me for this. Of course, I saved the day ‘cause I’m the best.” He stood up as he began to walk away.

Out of the corner of his eye, she saw a switch on the side. He turned around and stared at the switch and then at the bomb. “Huh?” He reached his hand out and turned on the switch. To his horror, the cargo was covered in many other bombs that stacked high to the ceiling. “Oh, you’ve gotta be kiddin’ me!” He slumped his shoulders. “There’s no way I’m gonna finish this.” He quickly closed the cargo doors and climbed to the top of the cart, running toward the front of the train. “God, I hope the team does somethin’.” He says as he feels the rush of wind against his face. Suddenly, he spots the base coming into view as the tops of red roofs appear with a large water tower in place. “Oh crap,” he mutters as he continues running.

…

It was quiet as the birds began to chirp and the wind slowly blew. The mountains in the distance shined proudly from the light of the sun as the small flowers swayed from the wind caressing their delicate figures. What was once a day of enjoyment turned into a day of panic and concern as the mercenaries began to pack their stuff. Engineer packed his tools into the box as he heaved the heavy box over his shoulder and dashed off. Demoman drank the last of his whiskey as he grabbed his suitcase and started to walk away. The once happy flame lover was now dashing off to get his stuff, the swim mask tight around his head and the snorkel dangling from his head. Some of the members gave one last look at their base before continuing to get the rest of what they could take.

The Russian man tore away from the pillar as he looked at the people inside the cabin. It was almost quiet inside, had it not been for the pencil Medic was playing around with as he slouched in his chair. Disappointment and frustration painted his face, shielding away the concern he felt for his team as he could not believe they were forced to leave. The Frenchman placed a small pat on his shoulder, not saying a word. Then, he walked off and passed Heavy. “I believe we lost this round,” he said as he continued walking away. Heavy watched him and glanced back at Medic. Said man rubbed his face as he sighed. There was no point, it was the end for them it seemed. There was nothing else to do unless something were to happen. Their doom was going to be here any minute now as they waited patiently as they awaited the fate of their base. A good day off for them turned into hell as they were forced to accept that it was over for them.

“Alright, finished.” (y/n) clapped her hands together as she packed what she had in a small suitcase. She placed her hands on her hips as she scanned the room. Her drawer was empty of some clothes, but it was clear that she could not take everything with her. She sighed as she glanced at the empty room. “Well, so much for break,” she thought as she grabbed her luggage and walked out of her room. She stopped at the doorway and looked at the room for a moment, giving it one last look. “You were good while you lasted, and now you’re going to be gone in a few minutes,” she said aloud as she gave a small smile. She slowly closed her door and sighed, holding onto the knob for a moment before walking down the hall and out the building. She spotted Spy leaning on a pillar as he played with his watch. Upon hearing her presence, he stood up and walked to her. “Please,” he said, “allow me to carry that for you.” (y/n) gave a small nod. “You don’t have to do that Spy; I can handle it myself.” Spy shook his head. “Nonsense, a gentleman should always carry the things for the lady, no matter now heavy it is.” He grabbed the suitcase from her grip. She sighed as she allowed him to perform his kind act. She looked away as she glanced outside, looking at the base one more time. “It’s a shame,” she said. “It was fun while it lasted, and the memories were great; but it’s sad that it has to go like this.” Spy noticed a hint of sadness in her voice as they stood there together. They did not say anything for a while until Spy spoke. “We should start heading out now, oui?” (y/n) gave a small smile and nodded. “Of course.” They headed down the steps as they began their walk. “I guess we’ll just have to rebuild it along the way, right?” (y/n) asked. Spy gave a reluctant nod. “I suppose.”

Heavy glanced away at the Medic and out on the road. He scrunched up his face as he looked beyond the tracks. His ears picked up the sound of a faint engine coming from afar as he recognized it as the sound of a train. He looked down for a moment. Heavy saw the defeat that the team faced as they were prepared to watch their beloved base blow to smithereens, he saw the helplessness in some of them and the defeat as they trudged to safety. He spotted (y/n) walking with Spy and saw the look of sadness on her face as she talked to the man. Suddenly, Heavy gripped his fists as he looked up. Giving up was for babies and he was no baby like Scout (Sorry Scout). He started to walk towards the tracks as he was prepared to give off one final effort for the team. He stepped on top of the tracks as he dug his heels into the ground and placed his hands out front, ready to catch the train.

Medic was in his seat, placing his head in his hands. He could not believe it; he could not believe that this was going to be the end for them as they waited for the last minutes to come. He felt that they all failed, he felt that they did not want to put effort in stopping the force coming to them, he thought the team was just going to let this happen and walk it off. “Scheisse,” he mumbles under his breath. Suddenly, he turns around and finds Heavy standing in the middle of the track. “No…” he quickly stands up and looks to see the train coming.

As Spy and (y/n) talk, she turns around and sees Heavy standing and the train. Without a thought, she quickly pushes Spy out of the way and starts running back to the center of the base. “(y/n), wait!” Spy quickly follows in pursuit as they all see what is about to go down. “Heavy, no!” (y/n) shouts as she starts to pick up speed, tripping a little in the process. Medic looks back as he spots his medigun and realizes what to do. He quickly grabs his jacket and the gun as he runs outside. As he is close enough, he slams the backpack on the ground and quickly turns on his gun. “Heavy, wait!” He shouts as he rushes to turn on the ubercharge. The train comes closer as the smell of smoke fills their nostrils. “Noooo!!!” (y/n) shouts as the train comes closer to Heavy.

Now, there have been people who experience the last seconds of something before death or certain events. This was one of those moments as (y/n) felt everything was going slowly; Heavy is ubercharged at the last moment before he is taken with the train, she is still running as she sees the train take him all the way down the track. The tracks were swiftly taken off the ground from the opposite force that Heavy was exerting against the speeding train, kicking up dirt and loose screws. Medic screamed as he held his medigun tightly, the stream of red still going. The carts of the train began to detach as they flew in the air and began to fall everywhere. Lots of debris and rocks kicked through the air as the dust began to build up. (y/n) turned to see a train cart fly towards her. She quickly moved to the right as the cargo flew past her and hit the building where her room was.

“Heavy!” Medic yelled as the stream was going. Suddenly, the worst happens; the stream loses connection. Medic stops as he realizes that there was nothing to heal, slowly lowering his medigun. “No…” He drops his weapon to the ground as his jacket flies off him and gets carried away by the wind. “EVERYONE MOVE!” (y/n) shouts to the top of her lungs as the cargo keeps on coming, flying in the air as they tumble to the ground. She ran as she tried to find Heavy, but she lost him in the sea of dust and metal. Another cart came as she quickly slid on the ground to dodge an incoming pole. “(y/n), get out of the way!” Spy shouted as he ran after her. One could not even describe the chaos that was happening as pieces of metal and wood flew all over the place with loose screws from the tracks, the metal raising up in the air as the cargo kept coming. It was truly a mess.

“Incoming!” Scout ran as he hopped off the cargo he was on before it took to the air like the rest of them. He started to run along the grass as the cargo flew behind him. One landed on his left as he continued to run; then another one came and crashed into the one behind him. He ran as fast as he could, hearing the sound of cargo crashing and rolling behind him. Scout took a glance behind him to see one huge cargo box flying in the air and landing behind him, sliding onto the floor. A piece of wood came flying towards him as he quickly jumped and kicked into the air. As he saw Medic coming up, he looked behind him one more time to see another cargo coming straight towards them. “Medic, watch out!” He gave one push from his leg and tackled the doctor in time before the cart flew past their heads. Both crashed to the ground as the dirt and the grass hugged them. (y/n) coughed as the dust kicked up again. “(y/n)!” A cargo flew high and hit another building where she was, causing pieces of wood and support to fly into the air. Someone caught her by the waist as they both fell to the ground. Spy landed on top of her and hugged her as he shielded her form from the debris coming down. She closed her eyes as she hugged the ground. Medic slowly sat up as he looked at the chaos surrounding them. “Mein gott,” he said as Scout slowly got up again. “Holy crap!” Scout shouted.

Suddenly, the red-painted cargo slid, using a ramp that was made from the cargo line to make it sail high into the air. Then, another cargo came flying and crash into it, causing an explosion to go off. Flames of yellow and fury covered the sky as it sent a force along the ground, causing everything to kick up once again as the painted sky was consumed in flames. Scout screamed as he closed his eyes and covered his face from the explosion. Scraps of metal fell from the aftermath, digging into the ground as burnt rubber ducks slowly fell from the sky, painted with black. (y/n) slowly opened her eyes as she slowly lifted herself from the ground. She looked up and realized that Spy was holding her as he slowly opened his eyes. “Are you alright, (y/n)?” He asked with concern. She slowly nodded her head. “Yeah… thanks…” She slowly groaned as she sat up. Dirt and dust stained her delicate skin as her clothes were tattered with stains. Spy slowly got up and offered his hand, which she gladly took, and helped her up. He brushed dirt off from his suit as he straightened out his clothes. “Oh my god,” (y/n) said as she looked at their surroundings. Some buildings were crumbled to pieces as pieces of wood scattered among the ground with bits of metal from the cargo. Some cargo was still intact as they littered across the ground.

Medic took deep breaths as he scanned the surroundings, looking for his lost friend. His hand was gripped around something small and structured; it felt like a piece of something familiar. He slowly glanced down and saw that it was a white chess piece in his hand. “Oh Heavy,” he mumbled in sorrow as he turned the piece in his hand. Scout walked next to him as he looked at the devastating chaos of their base. Other members of the team began to appear from their spots as they walked near the center. One of the stacks of debris began to move as Demoman pushed it out of the way and emerged from his spot. “Oi lads, what be goin’ on here,” he said as he took a glance around. He took a glance at his bottle and saw that the bottom was missing. He scowled as he threw it to the ground. He looked up and processed what happen before his eyes began to widen.

Medic continued to kneel on the ground as the team came together at the front. “Scout,” (y/n) ran up to the boy as he turned around. “Toots!” He gave her a hug as he patted her back. “Oh, thank god you’re okay,” (y/n) said as she looked at the rest of the base. They pulled back as everyone looked at the base before them. “Zhis is all my fault,” Medic muttered as he continued to stare at the piles of cargo. (y/n) kneeled next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder. “Medic, I’m sorry; but it wasn’t your fault.” Medic glanced down, realizing that he lost one of his dearest friends and partner. He clenched his fist as he felt his face warm up. A clear liquid began to fill his eyes as he glanced at the cargo, hoping that his friend would pop up and declare that he was alright, but it never happened. (y/n) wrapped her arms around him as he leaned him against her. Medic slumped in her arms as he felt a glossy texture roll down one cheek. “I’m sorry…” (y/n) said as she continued to hug him. Scout crossed his arms, feeling exhausted after his adrenaline starts to settle down.

The sound of metal meeting metal picks up in his ears as Scout turns around towards what is left of the tracks. His attention caused some of the others to turn around and glance as the last cargo arrived at their base. The cargo box was coming at full speed as it skidded among the rail and seemed to be picking up more speed. “Oh, come on,” Scout said as he saw the cargo coming and knock the other cargo out of the way. As the tracks ended, it hit a pile of cargo and flew into the air, crashing into a platform and flipping upside down. (y/n) held her breath as she saw the cargo sliding along the ground and sliding near the oil fuels. “Oh, please no,” Scout mumbled as he clenched his fist in anticipation. The cargo slid along the tracks as it started to slow down from the force of the ground. It came closer and closer to the dangerous liquids as it slowed to a stop, almost hitting the barrels. They were safe.

The whole team let out a sigh of relief as they slowly let the tension roll off their shoulders. (y/n) helped Medic sit up as Scout started to brag about his contributions. “Oh yeah, I totally detached that cart ‘cause I knew it would do that. We’re all safe ‘cause of me.” (y/n) rolled her eyes. “Sure Scout, you always have to rub your salt in.” Scout brushed her comment off. “Nah, I definitely saved the day with my amazing skills.” “Yes, and we would all have been dead if it were Scout,” Spy said as he fixed his tie. “Beat it scumbag,” Scout said as he huffed. (y/n) gave a small laugh as she saw Medic glancing at the chess piece. “Hey,” she said, “we’ll clear it out and find him.” Medic slowly gave her a small smile as he put the chess piece away.

Engineer glared at the mess before him, watching as the cart laid dead in front of the base. He growled under his breath as he heard the team relieved and safe. They put so much effort into the plan, so much work, only for it to fail in the end all because of an overweight giant. He tilted his head to the side to see (y/n) comforting Medic, her back turned toward him. “Not all is lost,” he thought as he gave a small smirk. He took off his hard hat as he turned around and grabbed the back of her shirt, yanking her towards him.

No one saw this coming: one moment (y/n) was talking to Medic and patting his back, the next moment she felt herself pulled away from the group and into the arms of a blue spy. “What the-” Medic said as the team turned their attention. The blue spy whipped out his butterfly knife and held it against her throat. “Let go of me you scumbag,” (y/n) said through gritted teeth as she tried to break free from him, but he only held her tighter. The blue spy held the knife closer to her neck to get her to shut up before he switched it over to the other hand and held out his revolver. He had his arm clasped around her, holding the knife so closely to her. “Move, and your precious flower will be covered in red,” he warned as he moved the gun around. “Ah hell no,” Scout said as he tried to take a step, only to have the revolver aimed at him. (y/n) looked at her team as her eyes widened. “Scout, stand back,” Spy said as he moved him backwards. Soldier immediately put his hands up. “We surrender!” Medic smacked him in the back of the head. “Don’t hurt her please,” Medic pleaded as they watched the blue spy wave his gun around. (y/n) growled at him. “You back-stabbing smoker, you’ll pay for this.” The enemy laughed at her, digging the side of the knife deeper into her neck. She could feel a nick as a small amount of blood began to flow from her neck. “It is quite cute to see you struggle, Mademoiselle,” he said in a cocky voice. She started to intake short breaths as she felt the sharpened blade of the knife.

The spy was so focused on his hostage that he did not take in account of the sound of metal shifting from behind him. (y/n) heard heavy footsteps behind him as she glanced at the spy holding her captive. She grabbed the spy’s arm and tried to push the knife away, causing him to almost lose balance, but he kept her there and dug the knife again. “Please cher, do not be so difficult.” However, as he brought himself back to his standard position, he saw that his revolver was bent like an “L” (for the loss he’s about to take, aha I’ll stop). His once cocky grin was placed with confusion etched across his face as the rest of the team looked behind him. His confusion caused him to lose grip on (y/n), causing her to quickly duck from his arm and run to her teammates. Medic quickly grabbed her and hugged her in his arms, watching in shock at the man behind the spy. The blue spy slowly turned around as he was greeted with a bulky body of red and bullets. He slowly looked up to see Heavy glaring him down. “You will not touch our little one,” he said in a low voice. Without warning, he grabbed the spy’s face with his whole hand and picked him up from the ground. Then, he squeezed his face and slammed him into the ground so hard that he went through it. The blue spy was bent inward as his body was sandwiched into the ground. The blue spy was in shock as he processed what just happened; and if that wasn’t enough for the Russian, he walked back and grabbed a huge chunk of metal, taking it and slamming it onto the spy’s head, burying him in complete darkness into the ground.

Medic looked up as Heavy walked over towards them. “Ah my friend, you’re alright.” Heavy nodded his head, though he turned his attention back to (y/n). “You are bleeding,” he says. (y/n) touched her neck and felt the small cut with her fingers, slowing bringing it up to see blood coat her skin. “Oh, I’ll be fine,” she said. She quickly wrapped her arms around Heavy. “Thank you for saving me,” she said as Heavy stood there for a moment. He placed one hand and patted her head. “No one touches team,” he said as she looked up and smiled at him. He gave a small smile of his own and slowly looked at the horizon. When (y/n) let go, he slowly walked past the team, avoiding everyone as he walked near the tracks. (y/n) and the others watched him in anticipation as he said nothing.

Then, he turned around with a smirk on his face. “Let’s send them a little gift,” he said. (y/n) paused for a moment before she knew what he was talking about. “Oh,” she said. Then, she started to giggle, which then turned into a chuckle, to laughter. Scout turned to her. “Yo, what’s so funny?” (y/n) continued laughing. “Oh, you know,” she said as she cocked her head towards a spare cargo box that was left untouched. Scout got the message. “Oh,” he said as a shit-eating grin spread across his face. “I see where this is goin’.” (y/n) finally calmed down as Medic came next to her. “Let me see,” he said as he examined her cut. “Hmm.” He dug into his pocket to find a small cotton pad. He reached up and patted the cut on her neck, soaking up the blood that was drizzling down. “Luckily, it vasn’t zhat deep.” He gently placed her neck down after he was done. “Thank you, doctor.” (y/n) nodded. She glanced around and was glad that they were safe from the havoc; but there was just one thing that they needed to do…


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've been sleeping than doing this, but I think it was worth it. What do you think of this adventure? Please feel free to leave comments down!

The harsh winter winds continued to move against the building of the base as the Blu Engineer stared out into the white landscape, the breeze brushing against his face as he waited, hoping for the crushing explosion of the canyon. He searched for the desired moment as Soldier paced the room. He sent out a low growl as he saw no progress in their work. “Where is this mass explosion?” Engineer scanned one more time; could it have been delayed, could something had happened? No, his calculations were right, and he was sure of it. By now, they could have seen the thing from miles away from where they were from. He shook his head as he did not see the pleasure in his work being complete. Soldier looked at the Southerner as he had looks of doubt etched upon his cold face. Soldier paced back and forth. “You have been a disgrace to this team. Your plan failed!” He said as he walked up to him.

As Soldier was about to scold Engineer more with insults, darkness spread as the lights went out for a moment. Soldier and Engineer glanced around in shock, wondering what just happened. “What in tarnation…” Engineer said as the lights slowly came back on. “Well, look here, Soldier.” He spotted some sort of thing at the end of the tracks. Soldier turned to follow his lead as Pyro comes out from the steps. He gives questioned muffles as he comes down the steps with Heavy and the rest of the team following along. There was a cart in the middle of the tracks, unmoving as the team gathered around. “What is little cart doing back here?” The giant questions as they each took a step forward. Engineer glanced at the stacks of rubber ducks that were all burnt with ash as they stacked into a pile of mountains.

A kitten jumped out of the box as it ran past the team, Demoman scared for a moment. “Ah, nasty claw scratcher!” He yelled as he shooed the kitten away. Pyro, who turned his attention to the kitten, chased after the cute little ball of fur as it rushed out into the cold. He gave a muffled glee as he stretched his hands and ran after it into the cold wonderland.

The team turned their attention back to the stacks of ducks. “Ah’ don’t get it,” said the Engineer as he rubbed his hat. “Ah’ thought there was no explosion goin’ on.” Heavy looked down at the rubber ducks. “Explosion did happen, look at ducks covered in that.” Engineer felt lost. “But there was no explosion.” “Alright, shut up maggots.” Soldier said as he walked in front of everyone.

He slowly kneeled in front of the cargo as he stared at the innocent little ducks, their beady eyes staring back at him. He slowly reached his hand out and grabbed one, squeezing it as it made a small squeaky sound. As if on cue, the pile of ducks starts to fall from the pile as the falling mountain of yellow falls to reveal a stitched-up bomb. No one said a word as they looked at what was in front of them. “Ay lads, isn’t that the bomb that we puttin’ on that-”

Soldier let out a loud scream as Engineer shook his head as the bomb went off. The explosion spread through the train base as heat mixed with cold and sent pieces flying everywhere into the cold snow. Pyro, who was chasing the kitten, felt the force penetrate his back and he was sent flying and landed into the cold snow. He slowly shook his head and got up, wondering what happened as the kitten sat in front of him. The Blu Scout comes out of a door to the side as he hears the commotion. “Who da hell’s making all that- what the crap?!” Metal littered on the ground as half of their base was turned into smithereens. Guess karma really is a bitch.

…

The Red base was back to his calming ways as the team began to pick up the debris and the bits of metal. (y/n) stepped back as he finished gathering a large pile of wood, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “Whew, that’s the last of them.” Scout laid on the floor as he finished hauling. “Man, dat’s a lotta work.” “Scout, you haven’t even finished your pile yet.” Scout glanced at the small pile he had compared to (y/n)’s pile. “Pfft dat’s ‘cause you didn’t see me hauling the other piles.” (y/n) rolled her eyes. “Sure Scout, for a guy who brags about his muscles, you sure do a lot of work.” “Hey!” Scout said as (y/n) laughed. She shook her head as she saw Heavy finished piling up the pieces of metal. He seemed to be staring out at the whole scene before him until Medic slowly approached him. The doctor cleared his throat as Heavy turned around. “Yes doctor?” Medic lifted his hand and showed him the same chess piece that he kept around. “How about we play anozher game, my friend?” Heavy’s resting face turned into a slow smile as he starts to give out a big-belly laugh. “Heavy does enjoy chess with doctor,” he said as the duo marched back inside the cabin to set up their game.

(y/n) gave a small smile as she felt happy that her teammates were getting along again. She turned back to Scout who was on the floor and playing with his baseball. “Gee, and to think we’d have a day off.” (y/n) sighed as she took a seat next to him. “I guess it’s obvious at this point that we’ll most likely be cleaning up for the rest of our week.” “Awh man,” Scout said as he dropped his head. “We’ll be goin’ back to our job after dat!” “I know, but at least the Blu team will have fun cleaning up themselves.” Scout laughed a little. “Hehe, yeah they will. I bet those pinheads were so scared when they saw that bomb.” (y/n) nodded in agreement and smiled as Scout began talking about him and Sniper chasing the train.

(y/n) realized something as she listened to Scout start to talk about his epic train chase. “Hey, if Sniper was left behind then…” Her and Scout clicked two-and-two together. “Oh my god, we forgot about Sniper!”

…

Snoring was heard from the van as it continued to hang from the cliff. After staying in the same position for at least 30 minutes, Sniper started to feel tired as his eyes shut. He felt that his team could get him later once the whole situation was over; if they were still alive to say the least. However, he woke up to the sound of fluttering as multiple shadows passed over him. He slowly opened his eyes and licked his dry lips as he looked out the window and gasped as he saw multiple doves tied together, carrying a blue bomb as they fluttered out into the horizon of the mountains. “Bugger,” Sniper said.


End file.
